Little Pieces
by Goldeneragal
Summary: Arizona Robbins has just moved to Seattle and Callie Torres is completely infatuated with her. Unable to admit her feelings, she has resorted to stalking Arizona to "figure her out."
1. 1 The Film

"Who'd you have to sell your soul to to get tonight off, Torres?" Mark jokingly asked, looking back over his shoulder at his friend as they sidled along the row of theater seats.

"Very funny, Mark," Callie laughed. "I think it should be more like, 'How'd you get Lexie to let you go out on your night off?'"

"Ouch." Mark stopped, staring out at the screen. "Here?"

"Fine by me," Callie dipped her hand into the popcorn bag Mark held before sitting down in a seat.

"But seriously," Mark sat down besides her, crossing his legs. "Webber?"

"No…" Callie neatly caught a piece of popcorn she flipped in the air. "Chang."

"What's he got you doing?"

"Not showing my mug around him for the next month," Callie smirked. "That'll be easy."

"Not really," Mark leaned back in his seat.

"Why?" Callie snapped her head to look at him. "What's going on?"

"Um… did Webber not announce it?" Mark looked uneasy. "He's trying to name you head."

"What…" Callie couldn't believe her ears.

"That's the rumor so far," Mark shrugged. "I take no part in gossip."

"You are the gossip," Callie chuckled, her heart still rapidly pounding from the news. She quickly put two and two together. "Really? He's trying to push Chang out?" She grabbed Mark's arm in a vice grip. "That's why he doesn't want to see me! Oh my gosh, it makes sense!"

"She's cute."

"What?"

"Her," Mark nodded across the aisle. Callie followed his gaze and found herself staring at an incredibly skinny brunette, "Yeah, if you like them emaciated and easy to break," she commented.

"No, you dumbass," Mark didn't break his gaze, nodding once more, "wait for it…" Callie stared as well. "Her."

The brunette slid into a seat and sat down, followed by a blonde man and then a blonde woman, She had on blue jeans and a red jacket, her curled locks barely falling past her shoulders.

"Mark, you've got Lexie." Callie nudged Mark, unable to stop staring. The blonde threw her head back and laughed, not loud enough for Callie to hear, but enough for her to hear its geniality.

"It's starting," Mark grew excited as the lights flickered and dimmed.

As the auditorium filled up quickly, Callie lost sight of the blonde. She settled back in her chair, propping a foot up on the back of the seat in front of her.

"Are you excited?" Mark asked. "I'm excited."

"Yeah…" Callie grabbed more popcorn before taking a swig of her beer.


	2. Chapter 2

"Remind me again why I'm here…" Arizona hated any films that involved an abundance of blood and violence.

"Three reasons," the man replied, "one: it's _Kill Bill Volume One _and _Two. _Two: you've never seen them. Three: You will probably never see them again so you are watching them right now."

The brunette laughed, leaning over the man and grasping Arizona's hand. "Arizona," she started, "your brother is a jerk for dragging you along. You're more than welcome to take my keys if you want to leave."

"Hey!" he laughed. "You're the one that got excited when you found out this was playing!"

"True," the brunette turned her attention to him. "But I didn't mean for you to hold Arizona hostage for the evening. Seriously," she turned back to Arizona, holding out her keys. "Take them. We can catch a cab or something."

Arizona quickly grabbed the keys before her brother had a chance to snatch them away. "Thank you, Rebecca," she stuck her tongue out at her brother. "At least she knows how to be nice, Tim. You weenie."

"Weenie?" Tim laughed. "Is that your best comeback? God, you need to start hanging out with humans more."

"I do!" Arizona indignantly defended herself. "They are just tiny humans."

"If you added up all of their ages, they wouldn't make twenty-one," Tim leaned back in his seat. "Now, on a more serious note," he looked at Arizona and then at the brunette, "what did I do to end up sitting between two absolutely beautiful women?"

"Whatever," the brunette neatly chomped on a popcorn piece while Arizona rolled her eyes as the theater lights flickered.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mark…"

"What?"

"She's getting up."

"You're not watching the screen, are you?"

"Why is she getting up?"

"Stop creeping, Torres," keeping his eyes on the screen, Mark pushed Callie back into her seat.

"She's leaving," Callie turned to him, "why is she leaving?"

"Should I know her actions?" Mark grumbled.

"I'm following her," Callie pushed herself up out of her seat, whispering apologies to the viewers beside her as she edged out of the row and out into the aisle after the blonde.

_Meanwhile..._

"I can't do it…" Arizona whispered, cringing at the sight of the blood. She pressed her hands over her eyes, peeking through her fingers and squeaking slightly as The Bride proceeded to bite off the trucker's tongue.

"You're a surgeon," Tim hissed incredulously, "you see blood all the time!"

"Not like this…" Arizona whimpered. She stood up and crept out of the theater and into the lobby. She gave a slight shake, trying to be rid of all the blood and swearing. She preferred her tiny humans. And her big surgeries. She could control the blood at that point. She knew she was saving them and that the blood would be flowing inside them, not bursting from sword wounds as geysers. She toyed with Rebecca's car keys, debating if she should leave or wait in a café. She started for the one of the lobby doors.


	4. 1 The Chase

_If you follow her out that door, that'd be stalking…_ Callie told herself, seeing the blonde stride for the exit. _How do I attract her attention? Fall and scream? Run after her? Yell 'Fire!' and then tackle her? March up to her and say, 'Hi, I think you are beautiful. Can I buy you coffee?' Smooth, Torres…very smooth. Oh, there she goes… out that door. _

Callie decided to go out as well. She could always see the film on her widescreen TV at home. Besides, Mark would enjoy himself and she could text him afterwards. She decided to go get a coffee and sit in a café. But first, she needed to find a restroom, the beer had settled in her bladder. After seeing a line at the restrooms, she decided to find one elsewhere.

She walked out of the theater and turned up the block, remembering a quaint café she had noted a few weeks prior but hadn't had enough time to stop by. She entered the café and queried about the bathrooms.

While she was washing her hands, the door opened. Callie looked up and found herself staring at the blonde's reflection. Her breath hitched slightly and she gave a small smile, "Hi…" she greeted, rather breathlessly.

"Hi," the blonde responded, closing the door and walking up to stand beside Callie, setting her purse on the counter and studying her reflection before opening her purse and pulling out her lipstick and beginning to reapply.

Throwing cautions to the wind, Callie pretended to start and asked, "Were you just at the _Kill Bill_ marathon?"

"Yes," the blonde turned towards her, slightly startled at the question. "I actually was."

"You know the second film had just started…" Callie smiled.

"I can say the same to you," the blonde smiled back, setting her lipstick back in her purse. "What's your reason for leaving?"

"I honestly got bored…" Callie lied. When met with a raised eyebrow, she quickly elaborated, "I love the films, I just have to be in the mood for them. I went with a friend and he's still watching. Probably hasn't even noticed I've left."

"Ah, okay." The blonde revealed, "I got dragged there by my brother and his girlfriend. I've never seen them—"

"Seriously?" Callie interrupted, incredulously.

"—but I can't do that much gore or swearing," she finished. At Callie's skeptical look she elaborated, "I work with children all day, they are much more innocent and happier than the rest of the world. And they rub off on me in that sense."

Callie nodded, drying her hands and throwing the paper towel in the can. "I like that," she smiled, no longer really caring what team the angel batted for. Sure, she felt a little scale of lust forming when looking at her, but nothing that she couldn't control.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm Arizona, by the way." she offered, as they sat down, waiting for the coffees. Callie ordered a drip coffee while Arizona ordered a chai latte and a slice of banana walnut bread.

"Callie."

"Callie," Arizona repeated, trying the word out. "Is it short for something?"

"No." The brunette stated simply. "Are you named after the state?"

"No," Arizona launched in her memorized explanation. "My grandfather served on the U.S.S. Arizona. He saved 19 men before drowning."

"Named after a battleship…" Callie nodded. "That's an amazing name. Arizona…"

Arizona felt her heart melt for a moment, hearing her name from the ravishing brunette's lips.

"Calliope."

Arizona raised her eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"It's actually Calliope…" the brunette shyly offered. "I just go as Callie."

"Calliope…" Arizona tested her name out. "I think it's absolutely gorgeous," she smiled invitingly. _She's so beautiful._

Their orders arrived and Arizona pushed the slice of bread out between them. "Help yourself," she flashed Callie a magic smile, causing Callie's insides to crumble and turn to mush.

"Thanks," Callie broke off a corner and popped it in her mouth, chewing slowly.

"Where do you work?" Arizona awkwardly asked a few seconds later, unsure of how to break the silence.

"Seattle Grace Mercy West—"  
"Really?" Arizona began bouncing in her seat. "What department?"

"Ortho," Callie's eyes narrowed, now wondering if she was on a coffee date with a potential psychopath.

"I just transferred there!" Arizona explained excitedly. "Peds!"

"Oh!" Callie started smiling. "Welcome!" She laughed. "My friend I left in the marathon is head of plastics."

"Cool!"

_"Cool_!" Callie smirked to herself_. Who uses 'cool'? She must only hang out with kids…_ "So did you just move to Seattle? Or did you transfer from Presbyterian?"

"I just moved here," Arizona swirled her latte absentmindedly, trying hard not to stare at the beautiful woman seated across from her. "I start work on Monday. My brother lives in Bellevue and he and his girlfriend dragged me to the movies tonight."

"Ah…are you living there or here in the city?"

"Here in the city, I'm still unpacking actually. I don't start work until next Wednesday. I decided to give myself a few extra days to get situated and actually settled."

"Smart move," Callie absentmindedly took a sip of her coffee. Burning her tongue, she coughed, trying not to choke.

"Need water?" Arizona jumped into doctor-patient mode. Callie held up her hand, shaking her head.

"Nope," she turned bright red, trying not to gasp. "Just too hot and went down the wrong pipe."

"That always sucks," Arizona helped herself to a piece of the banana bread. "How long have you worked at Seattle Grace Mercy West? Were you there before it merged?"

"A couple of years before, yeah."

"Women in ortho are scarce," Arizona studied the beautiful woman across the table. "What made you decide on ortho?"

"I was in Botswana after college with the Peace Corps. Made me want to go to med school." _Could have had a stronger ending…_Callie kicked herself.

Realizing she wouldn't get a further explanation, Arizona smiled and broke off some more banana bread. Callie felt her stomach tighten when she saw Arizona's smile. _No…control yourself. She's probably straight._ Forcing herself to stop wondering, Callie asked:

"Why peds?"

"I love tiny humans," Arizona smiled. "They bounce back faster because they believe there's fairy dust in their IV bags, and it is nothing but hardcore."

"Really?" Callie's mouth twitched, trying so hard not to burst into laughter.

"Really," Arizona firmly stated. She checked her phone for any word from Tim.

Callie took this time to check her phone as well and quickly type a message to Mark:

_She's awesome._

"Do you think the film'll end anytime soon?" Arizona broke through Callie's mental image of Mark reading her text and thinking of them in bed together.

"Um…there's about an hour and a half left," Callie quickly calculated where the action was when they both left the film.

Arizona slowly let out a sigh while looking at her watch. "Ugh."

"Don't let me keep you!" Callie hastily stated, "If you need to get home—"

"Nononono!" Arizona smiled, "It's just that my brother's girlfriend drove the three of us and I really don't want to hang around, but I have her keys and don't want to leave them here carless."

Callie's mouth began to form words before her brain could compute, "I can give you a lift home," _Jeezus, Callie. You've known her for half an hour and you're already offering her a ride._

"No, I couldn't impose on you," Arizona thanked her. **Some feedback would be beyond awesome! **cough cough, hint hint** Please. :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Mark."

Mark ignored the presence of one (obviously very needy) Callie Torres. He kept eating his lasagna, hoping that she'd not go where he thought she'd go.

"Maaaark."

"Oh. My. God. What?" Mark snapped, stabbing his fork upright into his lasagna before shooting Callie a death glare.

"Haveyouhadachancetoseeher?" Callie breathlessly asked.

"First off, I have absolutely no clue what you just asked," Mark folded his arms, "but I'm going to assume it's about that blonde—"

"Arizona."

"—_that blonde_ you went chasing after. You left me and The Bride for some blonde. And you left Bill!"

Callie stared at Mark, her straw halfway to her mouth. "What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" Mark stole her apple off her tray.

"The Mark I know would have already hit on her and reported back to me. Lexie's broken you. Again!" She sniggered at the memory of Lexie reddening from embarrassment while desperately trying to tell her she broke Mark's penis.

"I'm happy," Mark smiled contentedly. "I have a wonderful woman in my life—"

"Ew."

"—and she is absolutely amazing."

"This is just disgusting…" Callie swiped her apple back from Mark. "I need to go find a new friend. One who's head isn't all—" she waved her hands in front of Mark, "—all domesticated and…" She felt a presence behind her and turned, seeing Lexie. "Annnnnd I need to go." She got up quickly, rattling her salad container and cup. "Hi, Lexie. Bye, Lexie."

"What was that?" Lexie confusedly wondered as she sat down. She looked at Mark, demanding an explanation.

"Torres has a crush," Mark grinned at Lexie's excited expression.

"Ooooo! Who is it?" Lexie whipped around in her seat to see Callie retreating out of the cafeteria. "Mark! Do you know?"

"I don't gossip."

"You are the gossip," Lexie turned back to Mark. She grabbed Mark's fork out of his lasagna, holding it hostage. "You aren't getting this back until you tell me who it is!" She pointed the fork threateningly at her boyfriend.

"I have no idea," Mark held his hand out. "All I know is that she's blonde and has a weird name. Alaska or something."

"Arizona?!" Lexie nearly squealed. She lowered her voice after Mark glared at her, "Arizona Robbins, the new pediatrics surgeon?"

"Any other state-named-blonde surgeons in this hospital?" Mark snatched his fork back before Lexie could open her mouth. "She was at the _Kill Bill_ marathon festival and left halfway through the first movie and Torres went chasing after her."

"Alex is on her service."

"So?"

"I'm going to get him to tell me about her," Lexie stated, like it was the obvious thing in the world.

"Let Callie stew—"

"Stew? Mark, you are so mean!" Lexie opened her mouth, incredulous. "She needs all the help she can get! Especially after Erika—"

"No sex."

"What?"

"No sex for two weeks if you do any snooping on state-named-blonde—"

"Arizona—"

"Whatever, no sex if I hear anything about you going Lexipedia on her."

Lexie shrugged, rolling her eyes, "Fine. Be that way. I won't help Callie. But you're so—"

"Promise."

Callie stood in front of the board. The board. The board that ruled everyone's lives and often wrecked their plans, if they had plans outside of the hospital. But right now, the board was Callie's savior. She quickly hunted for "Robbins, A" but had no success. She pursed her lips, lost in her own world of wondering how to run into Arizona. She watched a nurse approach the board with a clipboard and begin to pen down a procedure.

**14:45  
15:45**

_Please be a peds case…_Callie immediately felt guilty for thinking that.

**Whitfield, G**

_Well that's helpful…_

**4Y**

_YES! _Callie tried really hard not to do a victory fist pump. Instead she grinned, checked her watch, 2:20 pm. She decided against going back to the cafeteria and headed to the attending's lounge for her medical journal before being paged for a consult. She groaned: The Pit. She turned on her heel and took the elevator down to the ER.

"Kepner! What's going on?" Callie approached her intern on her service.

"Um-"

"Never start a sentence with 'Um," Callie took the clipboard from her, glancing at the patient on the bed. Seeing it to be a teenage boy on his stomach, arms propped up on a pillow, she smiled at him before turning her attention back to Kepner. "Try again."

"Alex Baker, age 16, fell off his roof-"

"I was cleaning the gutter as a surprise for my mother!" Alex caught Callie's raised eyebrows. "Honest. I was just stupid and missed a step."

"...and-"

"I have CIP," Alex looked at Callie. "I think I broke my tailbone, but I have no idea. I might have broken something else, who knows."

"Page Neuro and take him up to Radiology, STAT. And then page Peds," Callie ordered Kepner. Glancing back down at her watch, her heart sank, realizing that she'd miss Arizona's surgery by the time the patient had been admitted and examined.

But her heart fluttered, suddenly realizing that she might be working a case with Arizona Robbins.

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I've learned from them and am having fun with this story now, please keep critiquing and I'll keep posting! **


	7. The Encounter

"Dr. Robbins—"

Arizona looked up from the operating table. She saw a nurse hold up a pager.

"—it's yours."

"Is it a nine-one-one?" Arizona followed Alex's sutures with a gloved finger, checking their stability. She looked up at Alex, smiling and nodding her approval.

"It's Dr. Sheppard."

"Alex, good job. Now you are closing up while I scrub out and see what Dr. Sheppard wants."

* * *

Callie couldn't decide if wanting to cry was overdramatic, or acceptable. Alex Baker, her path of least resistance to getting to know Arizona, had ended. Despite falling twenty feet from a roof, he had only suffered a sprained tailbone and a broken finger. There would be no surgery sharing with the blonde. "Kepner!" Callie spotted her walking out of a bathroom.

April jumped, "Yes, Dr. Torres?"

"Do you happen to know who's on Dr. Robbins' service?"

"Alex…I think."

"Kepner, you don't think. You know…" Callie caught sight of Lexie scurrying towards the nurse's station. "Hey! Little Grey!"

Lexie felt her heart drop and her face begin to flush, "H-h-hi!" She stammered, averting Callie's eyes."

"Ohhh…you know what I'm going to ask!" Callie's eyes grew as she gasped excitedly. "You know something!"

"I don't know what you're talking about…I've…got patients—" Lexie tried to dart around Callie to the file cart.

"Mark—Mark told you no talking. Right?" Callie began to put the situation together. "Little Grey! Nod your head, or blink, or something."

Lexie blinked.

"But you're Lexipedia, so you know things."

Lexie nodded, biting her thumbnail, eyes on the floor.

"Start talking. Right now."

"Mark threatened me with no sex for—"

"Sloan can't go two days without sex," Callie snapped, growing impatient, "Tell me what you know about Dr. Robbins!"

* * *

After realizing she'd have to coax information out of Little Grey using peanut butter cups, Callie made a quick note on her phone to buy some on her way home.

"You know, you can just go talk to her."

"No I can't, Mark…" Callie lay on the attending's lounge couch, her surgical journal over her head.

"I expected better, Torres."

"The reformed walking love stick does not get to judge."

"You are wound way too tight," Mark checked his watch. "Look, we're off in about twenty, so how about we go to Joe's?"

"No!" Callie snapped. "I just want to go home and die."

"What is the matter with you?"

Callie felt the journal whip off her face. Opening her eyes and sitting up, she saw Lexie standing over her, arms akimbo, Callie's periodical clutched in her hand. Lexie very rarely blew up, but when she did, Callie knew it was best to be far, far, far away. Lexie glared at Callie before starting her rant:

"I know you've been through two really freakin' bad relationships, and a failed marriage, but you have got to stop feeling sorry for yourself and get back on the horse. You are amazing. You! Are a rockstar! You're better than this! I know George cheated on you and Dr. Hahn left you in the middle of a parking lot and nobody deserves that at all, least of all you. But you being in this 'depressed, scared, stalker mode' is not helping anyone! Kepner thinks you hate her and I'm not a pawn in your and Mark's little game! So you are going to Joe's tonight, and I don't care if I have to haul you in there myself!"

Callie sat, opened mouth, as did Mark, impressed with Lexie's outburst. Lexie flushed slightly and turned to Mark, jabbing a finger in his direction for good measure:

"And you don't get to withhold sex from me because you want to see your best friend 'stew,'" and with that, Lexie threw Callie's journal back at her and stormed from the room.

"Well," Mark jovially checked his watch, "much as I would love to see her drag you into Joe's, I think it'd be best for you to walk there yourself."

* * *

"You have no excuse now," Tim drained his beer before placing it on his coaster.

"To not visit you?" Arizona rolled her eyes. "I'm busy saving tiny humans! Isn't that reason enough?"

"Nope!" Rebecca laughed, her eyes twinkling. "I'm going to side with Tim on this one! You have to come visit us! Even if it's for dinner!" She bit into a French fry before nosing Tim affectionately.

Arizona sighed, rolling her eyes once more before sipping her wine. "Are you guys staying the night?"

"I can drive," Tim pointed to his now empty beer. "Only drink for tonight."

* * *

"Don't look now," Mark stared over Callie's shoulder closest to the dart board, "but I think I recognize—"

"Oh my god, it's her," Callie quickly reverted her gaze back to Mark. "What do I do?"

"Calm down? Is that an option?" Receiving a headshake, Mark shrugged and went back to staring at the two blonds and the brunette.

"What are they doing?" Callie nervously sipped her wine.

"Eating and laughing like normal people do. If you're gonna stalk someone, couldn't you at least know how to do it?"

"Shut it, Mark."

"They're standing up…Yup…they're heading for the door."

"Mark, don't you do anything stu—"

"Ah! Dr. Robbins!" Mark smiled and shoved his hand into Arizona's and she, Tim, and Rebecca made to pass the bar. Arizona smiled politely but looked incredibly confused while Callie mouthed, "So dead," to Mark.

"Yes, and you are…"

"Mark Sloan, head of Plastics."

Arizona extracted her hand from Mark's grip, "Oh! Right…I heard about you from your colleague Callie—"

"Torres?" Mark grinned, pointing with his glass behind Arizona.

"Calliope!" Arizona smiled widely.

_Dear Father who art in Heaven…she has dimples…_ Callie knew she was done for.

"This is my brother Tim and his girlfriend Rebecca," Arizona quickly made introductions, "Calliope is the one I met at the _Kill Bill_—"

"Right!" Tim stuck his hand out for Callie to shake, "Thanks for keeping the scaredy cat company." He noticed Rebecca quickly stifle and recover from a yawn and quickly apologized. "I should probably get her home."

"Would you stay and have a drink with us?" Mark ignored Callie's "I-hate-your-guts-so-much" piercing glares and focused on the blonde.

"Well…" Arizona glanced at Callie who turned her attention to her glass. "I'd like that," she smiled once again.

_Why does she have dimples?_

"Great!" Mark smiled.

"I'll be back in a moment," Arizona motioned to Rebecca and Tim.

After Arizona left, Callie leapt down Mark's throat. "What the hell were you thinking, Mark?"

"I just invited the newest colleague of our hospital to have a drink," Mark pulled the innocent car, "there's nothing wrong with that." He leaned back against the bar, staring at the door, waiting for the perky blonde to make her appearance. "And there she is," he saw her push the bar door back open. "Oh look!" He suddenly looked in the opposite direction. "Derek has started a game."

"Mark, I swear to god, I'm going—"

"Have fun, Torres," Mark slid off his stool and started walking towards the dartboard, leaving Callie facing one Arizona Robbins. Her mouth went dry, and her brain began to ramble as the blonde sat down on Mark's stool right next to her.

**I think Callie has suffered enough...maybe...**


	8. Drinks

"So, Calliope—"

_Oh boy…_ Callie fell in love with her name, the way Arizona's lilting voice rolled made it sound like the most beautiful word in the world. She took a sip of her drink to keep from stuttering in response.  
"How about…" Arizona's eyes flickered as she gently traced Callie's arm with a fingertip. "We get to know each other better?" She let dropped her hand down to Callie's knee, her thumb slowly circling on the inside of her thigh.

"Uhh—" Callie stuttered, unable to believe Arizona's actions. The soft circles left by Arizona's thumb sent prickles up her spine and a recognizable warmth beginning in her core.

Arizona drained the remainder of her wine before placing her mouth close to Callie's ear, her warm breath making Callie shiver with lust, "We could get to know each other at your place," she purred before quickly nipping Callie's neck.

Callie gave a slight jump when she felt Arizona's teeth touch her skin. Her mind immediately went even hazier and she closed her eyes for a split second, relishing the small touch. She barely heard Arizona continue—  
"I'd say my place, but I'm still unpacking and I'm not—"

Finding her nerves, Callie cut off Arizona with a kiss. Pressing her lips to the softest lips she had ever felt, Callie felt her lust beginning to climb at a faster rate. After a moment, Callie began to pull away, ready to apologize for her forwardness. Instead she felt Arizona's hand on the back of her head, demanding more. She sensed Arizona's tongue tracing her lip. She opened her mouth and after a hesitant moment of exploration, she fell back into a hazy trance. She felt Arizona push up against her, her hands on Callie's neck.

When they finally parted, Callie saw Arizona's eyes darkening with lust, "My place?" she asked.

Arizona nodded and allowed Callie to tangle their fingers together to make a quick exit.

* * *

Callie felt herself slam against the wall, slight pain dimly registering. She moaned, loving the feel of Arizona's demanding hands. She wrapped her arms around Arizona's neck and kissed her deeply, biting her lower lip. She felt her desire grow from a slight whimper and wince she drew from the beautiful woman.

Arizona slipped her hands up Callie's shirt, cupping her breasts, squeezing them gently, and nudging her leg between Callie's legs. Callie parted her legs slightly for Arizona to press hers against the wall for Callie to rub against.

"Will we make it to bed?" Callie asked thickly, her lips slightly swollen from kisses. She started at Arizona's eyes darkening with lust. She fell to kissing her neck and sliding her arms down Arizona's back to cup her ass. She traced on hand around her thigh to the front, pressing her hand firmly to Arizona's front, feeling heat radiate from her center.

"Don't know and don't care…" Arizona let out a squeak as Callie dipped her fingers beneath her belt to brush the lace of her underwear. She sighed, insistently gripping the hem of Callie's shirt, wanting it gone.

Callie complied, pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it on the floor. "Come…" she grabbed Arizona's hand, dragging her through the dark apartment and into the bedroom. She unceremoniously swept Arizona on her bed, feeling herself grow wetter as she straddled the smaller woman. Her hands roughly pushed Arizona's shirt up over her head before falling to her lips, bare skin tingling from the touch of Arizona's body.

Arizona neatly flipped them over. "I like being on top…" she hissed before licking Callie's earlobe as Callie arched her back, her hands working their way down Arizona's pants. Arizona neatly tugged Callie's earlobe with her teeth, rewarded with a cry of desire. She began to slide kisses down Callie's body, adoring everything about the ravishing brunette. Her fingers slipped "You're so beautiful," she whispered, continuing to kiss her way down Callie's body.

Callie moaned, wanting Arizona in her arms. "Wait…" she whispered, gripping Arizona's soft shoulders.

Arizona immediately stopped touching Callie, she looked up. "Do you want me to stop?"

"God, no!" Callie exclaimed, touched by Arizona's concern at her interpreted discomfort, "I just want you up here…" She pulled Arizona up to her, neatly unclipping the smaller woman's bra with one hand.

Arizona's eyes went wide, "How…" Even though she had slept with women before, she still occasionally had issues removing that article of clothing.

Callie raised her eyebrows, "That's for me to know and you never to find out," she lightly teased, tugging the offending article off before latching her lips to a pulse point on Arizona's neck, drawing a moan and light shudder.

* * *

Callie threw her hand up over her face. Realization sinking in, she bolted upright, looking at her bed.

There was no blonde woman to be found, putting a hand out on the sheets, Callie found it to be cold. Ignoring the heavy throbbing between her legs, Callie switched on a light before swinging herself out of bed. Was it really a dream? She rubbed her head, trying to remember the previous night's activities.

_Arizona. _

_Drinking wine. _

_Talking._

_Beautiful blue eyes._

_Laughing._

_Another glass of wine. _

_Arizona standing up. _

_Arizona giving her a quick hug before saying goodbye.  
_

_Arizona standing up and leaving.  
_

_Mark coming over and driving them back to their apartment building. _

Callie glanced at her clock and swore to herself. She still had two and a half hours before needing to be up. She threw herself back on her pillows, tightening her legs to try and relieve the pulsation. Closing her eyes, she breathed in before slipping a hand down her body and into her underwear. She drew a fingertip over her clit, slowly, imagining it to be Arizona's. Her hips bucked slightly as she applied more pressure to her clit before slipping a finger inside her with a pleasured sigh. She bent her knees, adding another finger, and pushing in deeper. She pictured Arizona hovering above her, slowly working her fingers in and out while grinding her hips against Callie's. Callie couldn't help but moan as she began to thrust her fingers faster and harder. As she felt her walls begin to suck her fingers in even deeper, she attempted to slow her pace and whimpered "Arizona…" as she convulsed.

As she lay in bed, her arousal beginning to cool, Callie felt her cheeks grow hot as she blushed. She flipped on to her stomach and buried her face in her pillow, realizing that she had had a sex dream about Arizona Robbins. And then fantasized about Arizona while masturbating.

"God, can this get any worse?" she mumbled, pulling an extra pillow over her head and trying to fall back asleep.

* * *

"Mark. What happened last night?"

"I got lucky."

"Mark."

"At the bar?"

"Yes, at the bar," Callie snapped, now growing impatient. She had woken up to her alarm with a slight headache that she was now trying to soothe with a strong coffee and Mark teasing her wasn't helping.

"You had a few drinks with Alaska, talked, laughed. Honestly Cal, it looked like a successful date."

"Only if it was a date…" Callie grumbled under her breath.

"Ask her out on one then," Mark smiled at an approaching Lexie before wrapping a protective arm around her.

"No."

"Torres, grow a pair and quite being dumb."

"Not until—"

"She's gay you know," Lexie piped in, earning a glare from Mark and a surprised look from Callie who stopped in her tracks.

"Really?"

"Why is it so surprising?" Lexie grabbed Mark's coffee cup. Before she could steal a sip, Mark snatched it back from her.

"Because…" Callie mumbled, trying to think of a reason. "She looks so heteornormative…" she finished lamely.

"Shame on you, Torres," Mark scolded. "Never judge a book by its cover."

"Well," Callie suddenly perked up, realizing she wouldn't have to beat around the bush anymore in figuring out Arizona's sexuality. "I'm off." Suddenly her headache was gone and a sense of vivaciousness overtook her. She thrust her coffee into Lexie's hands saying, "There is a brown bag in my locker for you. Take it."

She left, leaving a startled Lexie and a still scowling Mark in the hallway.

"Think she's off to Peds?" Mark asked Lexie.

"I hope so," Lexie sighed.

She held her breath as they watched her walk up the stairs and head towards the Peds Unit. They let out a collective groan seeing her abruptly veer off in the opposite direction.


	9. More Drinks and Games

**Sorry about the delay! This chapter is a filler chapter while I try to get Callie to man up and tell Arizona she likes her. **

"Okay, this—" Christina Yang waved her hand at Callie, "—has got to stop."

Callie, breathing heavily, stood in the doorway, pulling her ear buds out and frowned. "What?"

"This." Christina cast around for a description, "This…up in the morning wearing too tight clothes to go for a run and then come back smelling of sweat. It's unappetizing and it's making me feel unhealthy that I'm not doing it."

"You could join me you know," Callie moved to the kitchen sink, filling a glass of water for herself.

"I've got more self dignity than running around Seattle half naked."

"How is that different from drunk dancing on a table cradling tequila screaming, 'I don't need men when I have you?'"

"Because it's true," Christina began eating cereal out of the box.

"For the love of—" Callie snatched the cereal away from Christina, she pulled out a bowl and a spoon, "—can you at least eat like a normal person?" She yanked out a carton of milk from the fridge and nearly threw it on the counter.

"Whoa! I thought all of this running would take you to a happy place," Christina reached over for the milk, "all of those endorphins making you happy and stuff."

Callie stalked out of the room and into her bathroom, shredding her clothes along the way. Before she slammed the door, she heard Christina yell out, "Your sweat tainted my cereal!"

* * *

Callie massaged shampoo into her scalp, relishing the rush of warm water down her body Nine days. Nine days since Lexie informed her that Arizona was gay. Nine days since she chickened out on her way to the peds ward. Nine days since she drunkenly informed Mark that she didn't need a relationship, she was celebrating celibacy and taking up running instead.

"I don't think I've seen anything so pathetic since—"

"Finish that sentence and I'll make sure you'll never have offspring," Callie snapped, not in any mood for Mark's comments. She flung herself onto the couch, "and besides, I just had a six hour surgery and my feet hurt!"

"Here," Mark put his lunch aside and sat down on the opposite end of the couch, pulling Callie's feet up into his lap. He pulled her shoes off and began squeezing her feet and using the palm of his hand to knead the sole of her foot.

"Oh…Mark…" Callie groaned.

"Sex sounds, Torres," Mark winked. "Might want to tone it down or word might get around we're—"

"Nope," Callie sighed. "Not happening."

"The sex sounds or us?"

"Shut up and keep doing that," Callie sighed.

"So," Mark kept talking, "Arkansas—"

"You're doing that to piss me off, aren't you?" Callie pulled a pillow from behind her neck to hug over her face. Her muffled voice stated, "You know her actual name, Mark."

"Fine, _Arizona_," Mark rolled his eyes, pressing his thumbs into Callie's arch, "why are you acting so strange and running?"

Callie didn't respond at once. She knew that Mark would be asking this question sooner than later and now that he had, she didn't have a response ready. "Because…" she paused and pulled the pillow off her head.

Mark looked at her expectantly.

"I'm scared it'll be like Erica if we do end up together."

"What, she leaves you in the parking lot?" Mark felt a surge of protectiveness overcome him for his best friend. "If you break her face, I promise I won't fix it."

Callie let out a bitter laugh, "I mean, the whole process again."

"Look," Mark squeezed her feet reassuringly, "First times suck. They're hard. But think of this as… a new first time. Except you no longer have to freak out about sex."

"I just…don't want to do something stupid again," Callie mumbled, throwing an arm up over her face. "I don't want—"

"On the bright side, you can't get married in Vegas."

"Wow, really, Mark?" Callie threw her hands above her head, "Thanks so much. So reassuring."

Mark continued seriously, ignoring Callie's slight temper flare, "But in all seriousness, if you keep chicken shitting out, you're never going to know if she's it or not. You'll just keep wondering."

"But how…"

"Hey, Blondie, would you like to go on a date with me?" Mark shrugged his shoulders, "Easy. You can memorize and repeat, right?"

* * *

"Calliope!"

Callie tried hard not to choke on her coffee and turned to a smiling Arizona, "Heh-hey," she took in Arizona's loose braids and smile before being absorbed into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Tim is coming over tonight to help install my TV and sound system, I'm ordering in pizza and stuff, are you on call tonight or free?"

"Um…I'm–," Callie said.

"Would you like to join us? Rebecca'll be there as well."

"Um…" Callie couldn't help but glance down at Arizona's clothed breasts for a split second, quickly pulling her eyes back up to Arizona's face she smiled, "I'd be happy to, can I bring anything? Wine?"

Arizona thought for a moment before shaking her head, her blonde curls bouncing, "Nope. Except, I don't think I have your number." She suddenly reached into Callie's lab coat pocket, making Callie jump.

"Whoa! Wha-what are you doing?" Callie shivered at the slight brush of Arizona's hand against her thigh.

"Helping myself to your phone number," Arizona gave a cheeky grin before unlocking Callie's phone and entering her own number.

Callie collected her nerves only to nearly lose them again when she glanced back at Arizona who was biting her lower lip, staring back at Callie. "What?" Callie asked.

Arizona grinned and then looked back down at Callie's phone. "Nothing," she typed something quickly before handing the phone back to a stunned Callie. "There we go, I'll see you around eight?"

"Uh…" Callie couldn't process any information.

"Eight it is then," Arizona frowned and looked down at her phone after it 'dinged' loudly. She smiled for a moment before quickly typing and then looked back up at Callie. "I'll text you my address later today."

"Uhm…okay."

Arizona gave another smile before whipping around and leaving.

"What went on just there?" Lexie appeared behind Callie, holding a stack of charts with a crumpled brown bag on top.

"She asked me to dinner at her place."

"Ooooo! Like—"

"With her brother and her brother's girlfriend."

"Oh," Lexie wrinkled her nose in slight disgust, "well, I guess that's a start." She set the charts down on the nurses' station before saying, "You got these to bribe information out of me, didn't you?"

"You still have some left?" Callie rolled her eyes. She had bought a bulk pound of peanut butter cups to suborn Lexipedia but then had no use for them. And rather eat them all herself, she let Lexie have them anyway.

"A few," Lexie popped one in her mouth. "But seriously," she spoke through her bite, "She's single."

"Go away, Little Grey," Callie snapped. She felt her phone buzz and saw she had a new text message from "ArizonaisAmazing."

* * *

"Okay, okay!" Rebecca threw her head back and laughed. "Never have I ever!"

Everyone groaned and shook their heads vehemently. Callie remembered the last drinking game she ever played ending with her throwing her phone across the room yelling, "Transform, you piece of shit!" She couldn't remember the actual event, but Mark had videoed it and Callie still hadn't been able to find it on his hard drive to erase.

Tim scratched his head, resting his arm around Rebecca, who sat at his feet. Callie and Arizona sat on opposite ends of the couch across from them. Arizona scrunched her nose in thought before grinning and racing into the kitchen.

"Callie!" Tim spoke up, breaking Callie's thoughts, "Thanks for coming! Shrimpy and Rebecca wouldn't have been able to help set the TV."

"Wow, Tim." Arizona reappeared holding a stack of shot glasses and a bottle of tequila in the other hand. "Shrimpy? You're an ass."

"We really doing this?" Callie couldn't help but feel a little nervous.

"If we get too wasted," Arizona knelt down in front of the coffee table separating herself and Callie from Tim and Rebecca, "you're staying here."

Rebecca, pleased with her suggestion, began pouring shots.

A few rounds later, Callie felt her body become warm from the alcohol. Her limbs felt a little limp, but her mind was still functioning. Arizona on the other hand, was laughing hysterically at her own story she was trying to tell. Rebecca had announced: "Never have I ever been in handcuffs" and Arizona was trying to explain how it had been Tim's fault that she had been cuffed at age nine while they were living on a military base in Texas. Callie hadn't taken a shot either and had hoped they wouldn't ask for her reason of why she had been cuffed.

"Callie!" Rebecca obviously was a talkative drunk.

"No," Callie mumbled.

"Are you a lesbian?"

Callie felt couch pillows adjust as Arizona shifted in her seat, pulling her knees up under her chin, locking her arms around her legs. Callie turned to look at her and locked eyes with Arizona. She felt the pit of her stomach drop when Arizona gave no movement, no hint, no reaction, no "I'mattractedtoyou" visual hints.

"Rebecca…" Tim had only had one shot from the game so he still had a level head; he rubbed Rebecca's back. "Callie—"

Rebecca tried to stand up, "That's usually my cue that I'm talking too much, it's time to go." She turned to Tim, holding her hand out with surprising steadiness. "Arizona, thank you for a lovely time."

Callie stood up as well, "I really should leave too."

"Do you want me to drive you?" Tim looked at a slightly unsteady Callie. Callie didn't notice the pursed lips and slight headshake from Arizona.

"You're more than welcome to stay here," Arizona stood as well, "Tim, she lives in the opposite direction of you."

"I'll just stay," Callie thanked Tim.

* * *

**Not gonna lie, I'm slightly annoyed with Callie not making a move. Tsk. Tsk... **


	10. Tequila Kisses

After goodbyes and an extra long hug from a highly intoxicated Rebecca, Arizona returned to the living room finding Callie drinking a glass of water. "I don't know about you," Arizona looked at her new flat screen, "but I am not sleepy and actually want to test drive this."

"Sounds good," Callie finished her water. Arizona grabbed up her glass and went into the kitchen to refill it. When she returned, she knelt down in front of the media cabinet and opened up the cupboards, revealing stacks of DVDs.

"Anything you want to watch in particular?" Arizona twisted her head to look back at Callie.

Callie shook her head before staring up at the ceiling, resting her head on the pillow.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Arizona seemed concerned.

"No," Callie lifted her head. "I'm awake."

"Are you sure?"

Callie nodded.

"Okay…" Arizona traced her index finger along the DVD cases. "I think…" She looked back at Callie, a slight frown on her face, obviously studying her. "This." She pulled out a DVD and popped in the player. She grabbed up the remotes and sat down next to Callie. Callie shifted her weight slightly, hoping to put some distance between them but Arizona reached behind their heads, pulling a throw off the back of the couch to drape over them, essentially cocooning them together. "Okay…" she repeated, staring at the remotes.

Even in her slightly hazy state, Callie pulled the remotes from Arizona and turned on the DVD player. But when she went to turn on the TV, nothing happened. She frowned, trying a different set of buttons.

"Dammit, Tim," Arizona groaned, throwing her head back. "Thanks for not testing it."

"I think it's easy to program."

"Maybe when we're not intoxicated."

Callie laughed, placing the remotes on the pillow beside her. She suddenly felt incredibly nervous, unsure of where this night was going.

Arizona sensed Callie's slight change of mood. "Do you need any more water?"

"No, thank you." Callie propped her feet up on the coffee table and sighed, resting her head on the back of the couch and closing her eyes. Feeling weight on her shoulder, she opened her eyes to be met with a head of slightly wavy blonde hair.

"Need to go to bed?" Arizona asked once more.

"Maybe…" Callie tried to breathe at an even rate, praying it would slow her rapid heart rate so the blonde wouldn't notice any difference, "not gonna lie, I could sleep right here."

"Me too," Arizona sighed contentedly as Callie unconsciously raised her hand to lightly stroke her hair.

_What the heck!_ Callie chided herself for her autopilot move. When she had been with Erica, it had become a habit whenever they'd relax together. There was no way to end this without the blonde becoming suspicious.

"Calliope…"

"Hm?" Callie gave up on trying to breathe evenly.

"Oh, nothing. It's just a beautiful name."

Callie laughed quietly.

"Are you?" Arizona asked a moment later.

"What?"

"Are you a lesbian?"

"Um…" Callie pulled her hand away from Arizona's blonde waves but couldn't scoot away. "I… should probably go, I've actually got a surgery tomorrow morning." She lied, trying to stand up.

Arizona lifted her head, staring at Callie's retreating figure. "Calliope?"

Callie stood by the door, slipping on her jacket.

"Calliope, I didn't mean it in any way."

Callie opened the door, "Thanks for the evening, I'll see you tomorrow?" Her heart began speeding, anxiety pouring through her veins. She made to turn and walk out, but found the door closed, Arizona firmly pressing her palm against it.

"I'm not going to be responsible for you being in the ER," Arizona stated. She stepped up to Callie.

_Oh…_Callie felt her knees begin to shake as she perceived the movie cliché pre-kiss event unfold.

Arizona cupped Callie's cheek and leaned in slowly. Callie instinctively bit her lower lip, detecting Arizona's vanilla and oranges scent as the blonde leaned in closer, pausing for a moment to give Callie a moment to pull away. Callie tensed slightly, her heart pounding so forcefully as Arizona's lip gently pressed against the corner of her mouth. Arizona pulled away, staring up at Callie's eyes. Callie cursed herself for reaching up and awkwardly trying to pat Arizona's hair behind her ear. Arizona leaned forward once more and firmly placed her lips on Callie's. Callie reveled in the slight tequila aftertaste on their lips, opening her mouth slightly to trace Arizona's soft lower lip with her tongue. Arizona agreed to Callie's silent question and let out a slight moan as their tongues met. Callie felt Arizona press into her, one hand still cupping her cheek, the other now clutching the inside lining of Callie's jacket.

Arizona was the first to lose breathe and pull away and only then was Callie aware of her arms wrapped around Arizona's slight waist, her thumb pressed against silky bare skin peeking out from under Arizona's t-shirt hem.

"Wow." Arizona smiled.

Callie grinned sheepishly, ducking her head and starting to pull her hands away from Arizona.

Arizona pressed herself against Callie and kissed her nose, forcing Callie to look back up. "I'll sleep on the couch," she murmured against Callie's lips, leaning in once again to kiss her.

Callie drank in Arizona's scent, pressing one hand against the small of her back. "No, I can."

* * *

Arizona won in the end, gathering a pile of blankets for herself while Callie brushed her teeth with a spare toothbrush Arizona had unearthed for her. She leaned against the sink counter, glancing at the framed scribbled artwork. After staring at several stick figures with blonde hair with an arrow pointing at then with "Dr. Robbins" written above (or "Dr. Robin" in one picture), Callie quickly realized the artists were Arizona's patients.

"This one's my favorite—"

Callie jumped slightly, realizing that Arizona was leaning against the doorframe. She looked at the picture Arizona pointed to her and chocked on her toothpaste with a chuckle of laughter. A recognizable Dr. Robbins standing next to a pink unicorn with a purple mane that looked more like a log with legs and a triangle for a horn.

"Cute!" Callie laughed after spitting out her toothpaste.

Arizona nodded while beginning to brush her teeth. Callie took the opportunity to press her nose against Arizona's neck for a split second before exiting the bathroom and bedroom into the living room. She pulled the blankets up over her and curled into a ball. A few minutes later she heard the patter of Arizona's quick steps and a heavy weight sink down of the comforter on top of her. Callie pushed the comforter off her head and found herself met with the top of Arizona's head.

"I told you to take the bed," Arizona mumbled into the blankets before rolling of Callie slightly, nestling in between Callie and the sofa cushions. She ducked under the blanket pile, tangling her feet with Callie's, practically lying on top of the brunette. She pulled the covers up over their heads, creating a tent for them.

Callie couldn't help but smile at Arizona's move and wrapped her arms around Arizona, trying to ignore the warmth beginning to grow between her legs. She hoped that Arizona wouldn't notice it through her thin pajama bottoms she had borrowed.

Arizona softly kissed Callie's shoulder before awkwardly curling up, making Callie shift slightly. Callie grinned and slid off the couch, gathering up the blankets and taking them down with her.

"Are you alright?" Arizona peeked over the edge of the couch.

"I'mokay…" Callie's voice came out muffled. She felt the blankets grow taut and then a rush of cold air as Arizona pulled the blankets off.

They created a nest from the blankets. Arizona had opened a bottle of wine, and Callie was thanking the hospital deities they were off until the following day. They laughed, sipped white wine, learned more about each other's lives and stole the occasional kiss. At one point, Arizona set down her wine glass and detached Callie's from her grip. She then leaned in and kissed Callie forcefully, seeking admittance which Callie eagerly invited in.

Before Callie could process what was happening, she found Arizona straddling her lap while her own hands were squeezing the blonde's thighs through the white pajama bottoms. "Should we stop?" Callie thickly asked, not wanting to, but her mind alerting her to slow down.

_He makes my world stop. George O'Malley is sweet and kind and smart and strong and he makes my world stop. _

"I don't want to…" Arizona murmured, kissing her gently before pulling away to look at her. "Unless you want to?"

_Kinda virgins. And we can be scared together. _

"I don't…" Callie whispered, arching her neck and sighing when Arizona began to trail open mouth kisses from her exposed shoulder up to her ear, gently nipping at her lobe. Callie gave a slight gasp when she became conscious of Arizona gently cupping her breasts over her shirt, slowly fanning her thumbs over obviously aroused nipples. Callie felt herself grow wetter. "Maybe…" she pressed her palms into Arizona's thighs and rubbed. "Maybe we should stop…"

Arizona pulled away once again. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes," Callie smiled. She slyly slipped a hand between Arizona's legs, pressing up to cup her mound, causing Arizona's body to jerk slightly with pleasure. "I think we should slow down."

Arizona smiled and glanced over to her kitchen clock. "It is late…like, three in the morning late." She slid off Callie's lap and held out a hand to help her up. "I would like my couch, please," she laughed. She moved to push the blankets around once Callie stood, but Callie tugged her into the bedroom.

"Calliope Torres," Arizona laughed. "Are you, the superstar I've heard so many hardcore things about, asking for cuddles?"

Callie turned down the covers and climbed in. "Even superstars like to be held," she pulled Arizona in after her.

Arizona laughed and turned on her side, wrapping an arm around Callie's waist, pulling Callie against her. "Like this?" She tucked her knees up under Callie's, catching their legs together.

"Yup…" Callie couldn't help but hear Erica's teary voice: _Because the big green blobs that I had been staring at my whole life, they weren't big green blobs._ She felt Arizona press her lips to her shoulder blade before whispering, "Sweet dreams."

Callie squeezed her eyes shut, feeling vulnerable and open, but safe.


End file.
